nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Ireland
Ireland debuted in the 1st edition of North Vision Song Contest and have taken part in every edition since leading them to be joint first for the nation with the most qualifications with Norway. Ireland in the North Vision Song Contest Northvision Song Contest 9 On the 17th of May 2014, making them one of the first countries to confirm their participation that edition. Despite initial worry RTE would not be able to fund another edition of Made in Ireland, RTÉ later announced that they would in fact hosting Made in Ireland 4, but with a different processes which includes the inclusion of sponsors. The final of the selection was broadcasted on the 1st June, followed by the results being broadcasted on the 8th, where it was reveled that the Danish sponsored act Lesley Roy would represent her country with her song "Thinking Out Loud". It was decided that Roy would perform in the second half of the second semi final, where she was drawn to perform 12th following and preceding the . On the 25th of July the qualifers from the second semi final were announced, revealing that Ireland had failed to qualify and would me missing their first NVSC final since the second edition. Lesley Roy would later go on to say that she was 'disapointed' with the result, but 'happy for those who qualified'. It would later be revelaved that Roy placed 17th giving Ireland their second worse place in their history, and worst since they started using national selections. Northvision Song Contest 10 Ireland was one of the first countries for the North Vision Song Contest 10 and shortly after confirmed they would be hosting another edition of Made in Ireland - the selection they'd used from NVSC6 onwards. The mentors were announced on the 17th of July and the broadcasters were sent the possible entries on the same way. The selection was broadcasted on the 4th August, with results comming on the 16th. On that date, it was announced that Phildel and Sleepthief had won the selection with their song "Dust and Cloud" which was mentored by . Due to the country's low placing they will be at risk of not making into the contest if they fail to get through the PQR. The PQR took place on the 29th of August, with the results revealing that Ireland made it through following on the 30th. Ireland will perform in the first half in the first semi final, where they were annonced as the 6th qualfiers, getting them into the final, where Phildel managed to surpase expectations and achieve 18th place with Ireland's highest points since the 7th edition. Northvision Song Contest 11 Following the 6th edition of Made in Ireland, the winner - Janet Devlin - was drawn to perform 14th in the second semi final, then (following her qualification from the semi) 8th in the final. The high hopes Ireland has for her (due to her top 10 placing in the NVSC11 betting odds) was later proved founded as Devlin got Ireland's second highest placing to date finishing in 11th. Northvision Song Contest 12 RTÉ's new acting head of musical programming, Bethany O'Riorden, made a large cut of NVSC, due to her believing to be not cost effective and "a waste of the broadcasters time". She could not, however, withdraw Ireland from the contest due to things set in motion by her predecessor. This cut resulted in the broadcaster opting for an internal selection for their act, who would later be announced to be up-and-coming band HomeTown. Contestants and results Results of split voting. Jury Televote Voting History Recieved the most points from... Given the most points to... North Vision Awards OGAN second chance round Chart positions Category:Countries